


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 103

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [3]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 103 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 103 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 103

ANGRY WOMAN  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
_gwoking_

TOROG  
After this, want to get a couple bowls of pow? I’ve been smelling it since we got here.

TRANSLATION  
_Jemyo hure no ilinji pau’ juhilin’ ksa vangushme she? Ronu no ngeperulu jera._

YENG  
I could eat, yeah. Look at this guy.

TRANSLATION  
_Fanukswe, sa. Ji dikya ksa huralu._

YENG  
Move that junk-heap!

TRANSLATION  
_Ji chikáwa’ ksa ongu!_

TOROG  
Fuck!

TRANSLATION  
_Nanggo!_

KENYA  
Find her another night porter.

TRANSLATION  
_Gerono oma vangatsa do • jave me zhegu._

ZACK  
Fuck off

TRANSLATION  
_Japu_

ZACK  
Fuck you, too.

TRANSLATION  
_Gwokudhu, sasa._

MIKO  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
_gwoking_

MIKO  
OH! BASTARD! YEAH!

TRANSLATION  
_AAA! CHANGO! SU!_

ALAK  
It’s the lady mayor and the Law-Keeper.

TRANSLATION  
_Yelane meyura ki lokipa ksa ya._

DATAK  
What the fuck?

TRANSLATION  
_Sho hucha ksa?!_

DATAK  
Do as he says, Alak.

TRANSLATION  
_Jídhohiro alu, Alako._

DATAK  
hot Castithan digestive beverage

TRANSLATION  
_erino_

STAHMA  
Of course, my love.

TRANSLATION  
_Beskano, hanizu._

SLEVER  
I’m not telling you anything.

TRANSLATION  
_Sha ksa érustaganunje._

SLEVER  
God

TRANSLATION  
_Rayets’_

MIKO  
Ugh. What else can possibly go wrong?

TRANSLATION  
_Tswore… Sha yen’ ksa uvi wokswe?_


End file.
